Clothing
(by NormalGuyMan) Clothing in Ninja assassin may be stylish, But trust me. They show your amount of Ninjutsu just by looking at you! Some clothing may be very hard to achieve, And once you chose a clan, You can't choose the other clan unless you bought the switch clan gamepass. So lets get started! ( This is gonna be a very long ride :/ ) Tier 1 - A White / Grey outfit with a badge. Ninjutsu required; 0 Fairly the easiest clothing to achieve. -------------------------------- Tier 2 - A Grey Wooly suit, Not that detailed. Ninjutsu required; 500 Tier 3 - A White / Grey clothing and what seems like a black belt. Ninjutsu required; 2000 Tier 4 A yellow clothing with red striped pants. Ninjutsu required; 6000 Tier 5 A white jacket with black pants with stripes. Ninjutsu required; 12,500 Tier 6 Black robe with white belts. Ninjutsu required; 30,000 Tier 7 Black robe with white clothing in it, And what seems like a black belt. Ninjutsu required; 44,000 Yang side requirement; 63,000 Yin side requirement; 63,000 Tier 8 (Yang) White broken robe, Very detailed. Ninjutsu required; 63,000 Tier 9 (Yang) White outfit, Words writen in ink on it. Ninjutsu required; 89,000 Tier 10 (Yang) Same thing, But this time covers more of your avatar. Ninjutsu required; 120,000 Tier 11 (Yang) All white except gloves, Boots and what seems like buttons. Ninjutsu required; 160,000 Tier 12 (Yang) White all over, Except for the Belt and a grey dragon covering the arm and leg Ninjutsu required; 210,000 Tier 13 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is blue now. Ninjutsu required; 270,000 Tier 14 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Cyan now. Ninjutsu required; 350,000 Tier 15 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Violet now. Ninjutsu required; 450,000 Tier 16 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Red now. Ninjutsu required; 600,000 Tier 17 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Pink now. Ninjutsu required; 830,000 Tier 18 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Yellow now. Ninjutsu required; 1,000,000 Tier 19 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is Lime now. Ninjutsu required; 1,300,000 Tier 20 (Yang) Same thing, Except dragon is rainbow now. Ninjutsu required; 1,750,000 ---- ---Master level Yang---- (Tiers going from the easiest achieving clothing to the hardest.) Tier 21 (Yang) Highly decorated robe, complete with what looks like a necklace. Clothing has black triangle patterns. Ninjutsu required; 2,250,000 Tier 22 (Pro Yang) Highly decorated robe. Clothings arms are blue decorated with purple flowers. Ninjutsu required; 2,750,000 Tier 23 (Pro Yang) Navy blue outfit, And golden Embroidery. What's not to like? Ninjutsu required; 3,500,000 Tier 24 (Pro Yang) Turquoise Clothing, And white clouds and lily pads printed on it. Ninjutsu required; 5,000,000 Tier 25 (Pro Yang) Silver outfit with red patterns. (Including a black belt.) Ninjutsu required; 7,500,000 ---- Tier 26 (Pro Yang) (Final Yang Outfit.) And Lastly, Tier 26 Haves the same detail like Tier 25. But instead with black outfit with red patterns, Golden emboidery and a Rainbow dragon located on the leg. ---- Yin is like yang but some clothing are different. I'mma only list the different clothing because that will save time. Tier 8 (Yin) This clothing haves a dark robe that is folded unlike the Yang clothing. (See Tier 8 Yang.) Ninjutsu required; 63,000 Tier 9 - 10 These are basically Tier 9 - 10 (Yang) except it's Black. Ninjutsu required; 89,000 (Tier 9) And 120,000 (Tier 10) ---- Tier 11 This clothing is all Black with two Golden dragons next to the Golden buttons. Ninjutsu required; 160,000 Tier 12 - 20 The same as the Yang clan, But black instead of white. Ninjutsu requirement; Each tier is the same as the Yang ones. ---- NormalGuyMan (talk) Master level Yin NormalGuyMan (talk) (Tiers going from the easiest to the most hardest achieving clothing) Tier 21 (Pro Yin) Black and white clothing, Very detailed. Ninjutsu required; 2,250,000 Tier 22 (Pro yin) Mica Gold colour oufit, Very detailed with pictures of leaves blending in the colours. Ninjutsu required; 2,250,000 Tier 23 (Pro Yin) White and Black, Very detailed and pictures of ghosts. Ninjutsu required; 3,500,000 Tier 24 (Pro Yin) This clothing looks like it's burning on fire. (Which it's not.) Ninjutsu required; 5,000,000 Tier 25 (Pro Yin) This clothing is red with a black belt and gold pictures. Ninjutsu required; 7,500,000 ---- Tier 26 (Pro Yin) (Last Yin outfit) Finally, This Clothing is black with golden embroidiery on it, On the leg there is a rainbow dragon similar to the Last Pro Yang outfit.